Family Visit
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: What happens when Tony is forced to attend his family get together and pretend to be in a relationship with Ziva? Some language, a little adult themes. Rated T for safety.
1. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day started off great for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He slept well; he made it to work on time for once, and even has not received a Gibbs' slap yet. They didn't have a case today so they were just doing paperwork.

Of course all great days have to come to an end at some point.

Tony's phone began to ring and he answered.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Ah, Tony. I'm so glad you answered!" He heard a woman say into the phone. "It's Aunt Francesca."

"Hold on a sec." Tony got up and headed to the stairwell for privacy. Once arriving there he replied to his aunt. "Hello Aunt Francesca. How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"That's great."

"Tony. I was calling regarding to the family get together this coming weekend. You haven't been to one in some years now and we all miss you dearly. I was hoping you would come this year. Maybe bring a girlfriend perhaps?"

"Umm. About that Aunt Francesca. I'm not so sure I can get this weekend off. I mean I would have to ask my boss and he being as strict as he is I don't know if he'll approve."

Tony felt the phone be grabbed from his hand. "He's going.' Gibbs' spat into the phone and then handed the phone back to Tony.

"Oh, great! I can't wait to see you Tony! I will talk to you on Friday!" She said with great excitement.

"Talk to on Friday." Tony replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIVA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony sat at his desk thinking.

Gibbs had gone for coffee. McGee went down to the lab. Only Ziva and he remained in the squad room.

Ziva watched Tony intently trying to read him. It was not working out well.

"What is wrong Tony?" She asked.

Tony came back to reality when he heard her spoke. "What? Oh. Nothing."

"Tony you have been this way since you came back from your phone call. What is it?" She pushed.

"Fine. My Aunt Francesca called and told me to come to the family get together thing this weekend. I was trying to get myself out of it by telling her how Gibbs is strict and what not. That is until Gibbs snatched the phone away and told her I was coming of course."

"So you do not like your family?"

"I like my family. Just not my father. That is not why I am distracted though."

"Then why are you?" She questioned.

"Because she is expecting me to bring a girlfriend that I do not have."

"Oh." Ziva stood and crossed the small amount of space to Tony's desk and sat on the edge of it.

Tony looked up at Ziva. "Hey would you mind pretending to be my girlfriend?"

Ziva thought. "Would I mind? Yes. Will I actually do it? Yes."

Tony stood up and hugged her. "Thank you Ziva! You're a lifesaver."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TZTZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week had gone by pretty fast. It was now Thursday night and Tony& Ziva were leaving for Long Island, New York in the morning.

The pair were walking to their cars and discussing the events of tomorrow. They stopped by Ziva's car.

"So I will see you tomorrow at 5?" Ziva asked double checking the time.

"Yes you will." He replied, kissed her forehead, and opened her car door for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CARS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole car ride was discussing their back story. Where they'd met, how long they've been together, do they live together, etc.

Tony pulled into the familiar driveway and announced to Ziva:

"We are here sweet cheeks."

"This place is beautiful Tony."

Tony parked the car, got out, and opened the door for Ziva.

"Toda."

"Prego."

They walked up to the door and Tony rang the doorbell.

"This is it." Tony said.


	2. Meet the Family

"_This is it." Tony said._

The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-fifties.

"Tony! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed and engulfed Tony into a hug.

"It's good to see you to Aunt Francesca." Tony said as she let go of him.

"And who's this?" She questioned.

"Aunt Francesca this is my girlfriend Ziva. Ziva this is my wonderful Aunt Francesca."

Francesca took Ziva into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too. Tony has told me so much about you." Ziva replied.

"Come in. Everyone will be so glad you came!"

They walked into the grand entrance of the house. Francesca led them to the rest of the family that sat out back on the deck.

"Look who's here!" Francesca exclaimed once in hearing distance of the others.

Everyone looked up when they walked outside. There was a chorus of "Tony's" called out.

"Hey." Tony replied to them.

"Have a seat." Francesca told them and returned to what she was doing prior to their arrival.

Tony sat down and Ziva sat on his lap.

Tony started going around telling Ziva everyone's names. "That's my Grandma Alessandra, Grandpa Alfredo. That's Uncle Carlo, he is married to Aunt Francesca. Daniela and Giulianna are their daughters. Daniela is married to Fabio and they have two kids. Penelope is 11 and Rocco is 9. Giulianna is married to Lorenzo, they have three kids. Rosa is 8, Salvatore is 6, and Valentino is 4. Uncle Emilio and Aunt Cecilia have 3 kids- Lucianna, Matteo, and Nadia. Lucianna and Leonardo are married and have 12 year old twins- Vivianna and Veronica. Matteo and Maddlena have one daughter Cristiana, who's 3. Nadia and Paolo have a two year old daughter, Elisabetta."

"Isn't it strange the oldest of each couple is a girl?" Ziva whispered in his ear.

"DiNozzo gene. Didn't work on my father or me though. We are the only two."

"Anthony." Alfredo called out.

"Yes Grandpa?"

"What is your girlfriend's name?"

"Ziva." He stated.

"What ethnicity are you?" Alessandra asked bluntly.

"Israeli." Ziva answered.

That spurred a lot of questions from the family.

About an hour and a half after their arrival, Francesca called them all inside for lunch.

As the family settled around the table the first question was asked.

"So, where did you guys meet?" Vivianna one of the twelve year old twins asked.

"At work a year and a half ago." Tony answered.

"How long have you been dating?" Veronica the other twin asked.

"Eight months." Ziva answered this time.

"Why'd you take so long Tony?" Matteo joked with him.

Tony was glad he asked. "Well, you see our boss has these rules that we live by…"

Tony was cut off by nine year old Rocco. "What are they?" He asked.

"Well, there are technically two rule number ones and two rule number threes, but the first rule is 'Never let suspects sit together' or 'Never screw over your partner."

"Rule # 2- Always wear gloves at a crime scene." Ziva joined in.

"Rule # 3- Never be unreachable or Don't believe what you're told. Double check."

"Rule # 4- Best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person if you must. There is no third best."

"Rule # 6- Never apologize- it's a sign of weakness."

"Rule # 7- Always be specific when you lie."

"Rule # 8- Never take anything for granted."

"Rule # 9- Never go anywhere without a knife."

"Rule # 10- Never get personally involved in a case."

"Rule # 11- When the job is done, walk away."

"Rule # 12- Never date a co-worker."

"Rule # 13- Never ever involve lawyers."

They continued telling all of the rules. Neither realized how many there actually was.

The adults couldn't imagine writing or memorizing all those rules.

"Do you follow rule # 9 out of work?" Penelope asked.

"Of course." The two said in unison.

**As you all know there are some rules that have not been spoken. That is why there is no 5 above. Thanks for reading. I will try to upload soon. I have this huge English project and I still have yet to get a new laptop so I'm stuck using the family computer.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**


	3. DiNozzo Games

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!**

* * *

After lunch, Tony and Ziva went up to their room to unpack.

"Your family is nice. Big Italians." Ziva told him.

"That we are."

Ziva snickered. "You're full of it."

They unpacked their belongings, and then Tony changed into basketball shorts and a different t-shirt.

"If you want to join in on the beach volleyball game you should change clothes." Tony told her and sat on the bed.

"Okay." Ziva crouched down to rummage through the bottom drawer for athletic wear.

Tony just stared and enjoyed the view of her ass.

Ziva stood and faced him. She saw him look away quickly. She placed her clothing in the bed and stood in front of him.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Ziva asked in a seductive voice.

"Oh most definitely." He responded.

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Good." She picked up her clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

Tony grabbed her arm quickly and kissed her again. This time making the kiss passionate and steamy.

Ziva dropped her clothes on the floor and put her arms around Tony's neck.

Tony lowered Ziva onto the bed and got on top of her.

"Tony."

"Hmm?"

"We can't do this. At least not now when everyone's awake."

Tony stopped. "You're right," He got off of her. "Tonight then."

"We'll see." Is all Ziva said before taking her stuff and going into the bathroom.

* * *

After Ziva dressed, they descended the stairs and went out back to the beach.

The boys were to one side of the net while the girls were on the other.

"Looks like guys vs. girls." Tony said.

"10 to 9. You'll lose."

"Not necessarily David."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Most definitely."

"So, if we win you do my paperwork for a week and no sex this whole trip."

"If I win. Which I will. You do all my paperwork and I get all the sex I want."

"Deal."

"Deal."

They walked over to their respected teams and the game begun. The girls started with the ball. Ziva served it over the net and the boys returned it. Only to have Nadia spike it and make the score 1-0.

Ziva smirked at Tony. She served the ball straight at Tony and Tony hit it a little too much to the right causing it to go out.

The next serve was returned by Matteo. Ziva ran up and picked Rosa up onto her shoulders. "Spike it." She told the young girl.

Rosa spiked the ball and hit Tony in the head.

The girls all busted out laughing and high-fived Rosa.

The game was smooth sailing after that. The girls had won the game 25 to 13.

Tony jogged over to Ziva. He kissed her softly. "Good game."

"You too."

He put his hands on her waist.

"No sex the whole weekend."

"Don't remind me." He said and kissed her again.

"Ziva." They heard a small voice below them.

"Hey Rosa."

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me spike the ball."

"Oh. You're very welcome."

* * *

They had played a variety of games. Tackle football, board games, and even a few games of hide-and-seek.

Tony and Ziva retreated to their room after dinner.

"I would say today went extremely well." Tony said and layed on the bed.

"Me too." Ziva replied and layed next to him. "I really like your family."

"Thanks."

Ziva cuddled up to Tony.

"Zeev. I'm really glad you came with me."

"Me too." She smiled up at him.

Tony placed a kiss upon her lips. "I love you, Z."

"I love you, too, Tony."

"We're gonna be dead once we get home."

"Maybe, but sometimes when you love someone you do crazy things for them."

**

* * *

So this chapter was somewhat a long one. I will warn you the next chapter is shorter. I should be able to upload it soon and then continue working on chapter 5! :D Again thanks for reading and I do enjoy what you all have to say. :)  
**


	4. Grandma Knows Best?

The following morning the family went to the beach. The boys and kids went into the water while the women stayed back on the beach.

Ziva had sat on a blanket in between Tony's grandmother and his cousin Nadia. She had spent most of the time talking to Nadia.

She watched Tony play with the children in amazement. She never knew he was that great with kids.

Elisabetta, Nadia's two year old, had taken to Ziva. She loved being near Ziva.

Ziva was holding Elisabetta on her lap.

"Ziva?"

Ziva looked up at Tony's grandmother. "Yes?"

"Why do you and Tony not have any children? You both are so great with children."

"Um. I don't know. We haven't really discussed it yet. When the time right it will happen."

"Maybe by next years get together you'll have a baby or pregnant."

"Maybe."

Tony jogged up the beach with Valentino on his back. Valentino was laughing.

"Ziba! Betta! Help me!" Valentino called out.

Ziva stood with Elisabetta in her arms. " Get him Elisabetta." She said while chasing after Tony.

Of course Tony could never out run Ziva. They had caught up to them and 'saved' Valentino.

"Tony! Tony!" Valentino called getting his cousin's attention.

"Yes, Valentino?"

Valentino just laughed and pointed behind Tony.

Tony turned around to be covered with silly string and hit by water balloons.

"Hey!" He tried protecting himself from his attackers.

His family were enjoying messing with him.

Fabio, Lorenzo, Leonardo, Matteo, and Paolo all cane running out of the ocean with water guns and squirted Tony with them.

When the family's supply was gone, Alessandra, Alfredo, Francesca, Carlo, Emilio, and Cecilia all shouted:

"That's for not coming for the past four years!"

Everyone was laughing at Tony's face. Tony saw Ziva laughing in the back high-fiving the little kids.

Tony ran over and threw Ziva over his shoulder.

"Tony!" She screamed.

Tony ran toward the water.

"DiNozzo! Don't you dare!"

Tony walked into the water until it was up to his knees then dropped Ziva into it.

Ziva surfaced and spit out the water that had gone inside her mouth.

"You're an asshole."

"But you love me."

"Sometimes hairy butt."

Tony laughed at the memory of the first time she started using that nickname. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Get a room!" They heard from the beach.

"I might have to take them up on that offer." Ziva stated.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short. The fifth chapter will either be uploaded tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Depending on if I finish writing the fifth chapter tonight or not. **

**BTW anyone who watches Pretty Little Liars- what did you think about the season finale?**

**AND! DON'T FORGET A NEW NCIS ON TONIGHT! I laugh every time I see the name of the episode: "Out of the Frying Pan..." Lol. :D  
**


	5. Fathers, Lovers, and Movies

That night the whole family gathered around in the living room for movie night. They debated over which movie they were gonna watch.

After ten minutes of arguing, Francesca picked _The Titanic_.

All the boys and Ziva groaned as she put it in.

Ziva whispered into Tony's ear. "How long is this movie?"

"3 and half hours."

"Damn. I'm guessing we can't sneak out?"

"Not a chance."

Half way through the movie, Ziva started drifting off. She really hated chick flicks. She snuggled into Tony more.

Tony rubbed Ziva's back.

After what seemed like a movie that seemed to be getting longer as it progressed ended, everyone went upstairs to their rooms.

Once the door was closed, Ziva started bickering about the movie.

"I swear Tony if you ever make me watch a chick flick again I will shoot you."

"Noted."

They both layed on the bed.

"Let's see if my bastard of a father shows up on the last day again."

Ziva didn't respond. She wanted to get his mind off his father.

She flipped over and straddled Tony.

"Zee-vah, what are you doing?"

Ziva didn't answer. Instead she started sucking on his neck.

"Z."

"Shut up Tony and make love to me."

Tony flipped them over and kissed Ziva roughly

* * *

At 11:30 that same night Tony and Ziva lay cuddling under the blankets.

"Tony?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you hate your father so much?"

"It's complicated."

"Tony. People only say it's complicated when they don't want to talk about it. Now, tell me."

"Other then the fact he sent me to boarding school and practically disowned me when I told him I wanted to be a cop? I guess it's just the fact that he's never been supportive. Plus, he marries women younger than me."

"Oh. I had no idea he did such a thing."

"But, it's not as bad as your father raising you to be a killer."

"No, but it's still a horrible thing."

* * *

Early the next morning, Christiana walked into Tony and Ziva's room. She climbed up on the bed and started poking Tony's side.

"Ziva. Stop." He said all groggy.

"I'm not doing anything."

Tony sat up and Christiana giggled.

"Christiana, what are you doing in here?"

"Mama told me to warn you that Uncle Anthony is here."

"Oh. Joy. Thank you, Christiana."

"Welcome!"

Christiana jumped off the bed and exited the room, making sure to shut the door after her.

Tony layed back down.

"I'm going back to bed."

Ziva put her arm over his torso.

"Gonna sleep until we have to leave?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"Tony. At least say hello. You don't have to have a full on conversation. Just a simple hello."

"Fine. Can I still go back to bed?"

"Yes. Because I am tired and sore and we have to go to work tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

After about five minutes the two of them had drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Tony awoke again at 11- an hour before they have to leave. He sat up and saw Ziva packing her stuff.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Very." She stood and opened a different drawer. "You?"

"Good."

He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's gonna suck not being able to do this whenever we want."

He started kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Tony, stop."

He started going down to her shoulder.

"Anthony. I will hurt you."

Tony quickly backed away.

"I thought so."

They both finished packing their stuff and brought it out to their car.

Once they walked back inside they headed for the deck hand in hand.

"Good morning, sleepy heads." Francesca greeted them.

"Good morning." They both greeted.

Tony's father had tensed when he saw him.

"Hello, Junior."

"Hi Dad." Tony replied to him then turned to face Francesca and Alessandra. "We have to get going. We have work in the morning."

Everybody stood-except Senior- and started hugging them good bye. There were a few 'Come back next year's and 'It was great meeting/seeing you's spoken.

"Bye Ziva. I miss you." Elisabetta said and hugged her.

Ziva hugged her back. "I'll miss you, too, Elisabetta."

After all the good byes were said Tony and Ziva got into the car and started the drive back to Washington, D.C.

* * *

**The next chapter isn't really a chapter. It's extremely short and it's basically just back story stuff. **

**BTW I am extremely sorry I haven't uploaded recently. I had a lot of homework this week since I am in band and I had to miss some of my classes then had to do all that work for homework and have it done the next day cause my teachers are cruel. I'm definitely posting the last two chapters of this story tonight so stay tuned! :)**


	6. The Next Year

Upon their arrival back home, Tony and Ziva were called into work.

Gibbs had suspected something had happened between them at the gathering He just didn't let them know until they started being affectionate in the work building.

He had supported them, but told them if it ever ended between them and it interfered with their ability to work together he would fire them both.

They however made it longer than anybody- besides Abby of course- believed they were going to last. Abby now had an extra $100 from their pool.

The NCIS family had all celebrated the holidays together.

Ziva had moved into Tony's apartment two months after they began dating.

That of course is when the big changes started to happen between them.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to start on July 15, 2008. A year later. Like I said in the previous chapter this is just some small info.**


	7. Big News

Ziva lay on the couch reading her book. She was disturbed when the phone started to ring. She shut her book, put it on the table, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ziva? Is that you? It's Francesca."

"Yes, it's me, Francesca. How have you been?"

"I've been well. How about you?"

Ziva placed her hand on her stomach. "I've been great."

Ziva and Tony had found out they were expecting their first child in February.

"I was just calling to remind you two about the gathering this weekend. You will be attending, I hope?"

"Of course we will be there."

"Oh great!"

That is when they plan to tell them about the baby. Ziva had told Tony about how his grandma asked her why they didn't have kids after she told him she was pregnant. He had laughed.

"I will see you then Friday afternoon or night than." Francesca told her.

"That you will."

"Have a great day, Ziva."

"You, too, Francesca."

She had hung up the phone and placed it back on the table. She went to grab her book when the door opened. Like always, her first reaction is to aim the gun at the door.

Once she saw it was only Tony she put it down and stood up.

"Hey sweet-cheeks." Tony greeted her then directed his next sentence to her stomach. "Hi baby." He kissed Ziva. "I missed you at work. How was your day?"

"It was good. I read my book mostly. Oh. Francesca called reminding us about this weekend."

* * *

Friday afternoon, Tiva arrived at the DiNozzo beach house.

"This feels like déjà vu, yes?" Ziva asked Tony.

"It does. Except last time we weren't really dating and you were definitely not pregnant."

Ziva giggled.

Tony rang the doorbell once they had reached the porch.

Francesca opened the door with Elisabetta and Christiana at her feet.

"Ziva!" Elisabetta exclaimed and reached up to Ziva.

Ziva picked Elisabetta up.

"It's so great to see you both!" Francesca said and hugged both of them. "And you're adding another DiNozzo! That's fantastic!"

Tony picked Christiana up and said:

"That we are."

They walked out back to the deck.

"Uh-oh. He knocked her up. He finally committed!" Matteo exclaimed once he saw Ziva's growing stomach.

"Haha. Very funny." Tony said and messed with Matteo.

**

* * *

Thanks guys for reading this story. Make sure to look out for my next story- 'DiNozzo baby'! The sequel to 'Family Visit'. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


End file.
